Darwin Watterson
Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III is one of the main characters in The Amazing World of Gumball. He used to be Gumball's pet goldfish, until one day he started to grow legs, speak, and eat other foods that are not fish flakes, and became Gumball's loyal friend. Appearence Darwin is a goldfish with legs. His goldfish-shaped head takes up his entire body, with his fins and legs hanging down from it. He has retained his goldfish tail and fins, the latter of which he now uses as arms and hands. His legs are much longer than his body, ending with plain feet matching the color and texture of the rest of his body. Usually, though, he covers them with green and white sneakers. A common misconception is that he also wears a black shirt, but that is actually just a shadow casted by his big head.Darwin apparently has thick coatings of blubber, making him resistant to pain. The blubber's radius is about the length of Gumball's arm, as shown in The DVD, where Gumball had to sink his whole arm into Darwin's head just to reach his cheekbone. Darwin is shown naked in The Meddler without his shoes, but his feet are censored for some strange reason. Though his feet are shown in The Goons, they were shown uncensored. Personality Due to his sudden entrance into the world, his world view is somewhat skewed and naive. He has trouble understanding many situations. Often people have to point out his misconceptions and faults, such as the time he didn't understand dates and the time when he used a DVD as a pizza cutter.He also has poor memory, likely based on the misconception that fish have a memory of only three seconds. To him, basic spelling is complex, and the only four numbers he knows are 7, 5, 2, and 9. Also, in The Mystery, he fails to remember anything he did the day before, while all of his other classmates remembered clearly. Despite having legs and human-like abilities such as breathing air and eating normal food, Darwin still sleeps in his fishbowl; however, because he has grown in size, he is rather squished in the fish bowl and takes the shape of it. He also still seems to like fish flakes, as he took a snack break with some fish flakes when the house was flooded in The Responsible. He has been shown that he likes to eat a lot. He particularly likes fish flakes, but he is also fond of cookies, chips, and ice cream. Throughout the series, Darwin has referred to Mr. and Mrs. Watterson as "Mrs. Mom" and "Mr. Dad". Whether this is because he shows more respect for them than a child would, or just the fact that he has some doubts of them being his "parents" is anyone's guess. Darwin falls in love at first sight with anything that wears a pretty dress. An example of that would be in The Dress, where he saw Gumball in a dress and completely fell in love, thinking he was a girl. At that time, he was so in love that he said to the "girl": "I love you", and a photo of him trying to kiss "her" was shown. When the dress later fell onto a fire hydrant, Darwin then fell in love with it. Darwin tends to follow Gumball's advice and suggestions, despite them being stupid and childish. More often than not, Gumball is not a very good influence on Darwin. Hilariously, Darwin appears to be somewhat of a ladies' man. He is chosen by Masami to be her "boyfriend", and got a kiss on the cheek from Rachel, who is an upperclassman. Relationships Gumball Darwin sees Gumball as his mentor, for some odd reason. He's willing to listen and do just about anything for his brother. Although he doesn't attempt to help Gumball when he's being bullied he was willing to protect him at all costs. In "The Picnic" even after being scolded by Gumball, he still helped his brother and fought off the monsters. Darwin loves his brother to the end, literally in "The End". Anais Darwin may not like Anais as much as he likes Gumball, but he definitely understands her. When Gumball's in trouble, Anais is the first one he runs to. Darwin also convinced Gumball to help Anais when her doll was stolen in "The Quest". Darwin despite butting heads with her intelligence from time to time, loves her as well. Nicole Darwin doesn't talk to Nicole that often, but he does in fact care for her. He at least mentioned helping her when both him and Gumball believed she was being attacked by a dog. He even acts polite and calls her 'Mrs. Mom', showing that he loves and respects her. Richard Darwin looks up to his father a lot, and hates seeing him hurt. Possibly because they connect on a stupid level, but they bonded a lot in "The Goons". In "The Wand" he feared his dad would be depressed if he found out magic was a myth, and in "The Prank" he voiced his concern when Gumball had taken the prank too far. Darwin loves Richard possibly the most. Voice actors Kwesi Boakye (US/UK) Yumiko Kobayashi (Japan) Trivia *Darwin seems to be able to speak Chinese, but says he couldn't in a complex sentence, as shown in The DVD. He said "Chinese is a hard language, so no. *"Darwin can breathe in any water, but for the sake of fitting in, he holds his breath while submerged. *Darwin's blubber protects him from a lot of damage. *In The Dress, we see that he's also left handed when he's drawing Gumball in the dress. *On an exclusive video on the official "Elmore Stream-It" YouTube page, it is revealed that Darwin can exhale for much longer than Gumball can. *Darwin is a child character voiced by a child voice actor, like Gumball. *The only numbers he knows are 2, 7, 5, and 9. *Darwin came 2nd in The Dumb Race. *According to the episode The Secret, Darwin cannot use the bathroom unless Gumball whistles for him. *It's possible that Darwin got his name from the famous scientist Charles Darwin who came up with "The Theory of Evolution". *Darwin has a habit of standing in his seat as opposed to sitting down. *According to "The Goons", Darwin is actually Richard's favorite child.Darwin was originally a CGI animated character in the pilot, but this was changed later on because of the difficulties of having major character animated as such. Category:Characters